The Scarlet Chronicles: A Twilight Fanfic
by ImmortalRae666
Summary: Set during Eclipse. Instead of being evil, Riley never meets Victoria. Instead, he was turned into a vampire ad he met Ella. Ella and him have been together for 2 years. Ella is a human. They moved to Forks, Washington and have lived happily as neighbors to the Cullens. Riley follows the Cullens' diet. Ella is pregnant but gets attacked by Victoria. Will she and the baby survive?


**A/N: Hello lovelies! This is my first story, but I have had experience writing fanfiction before. I'm sure you've all heard of Wattpad? Well if not, then head on over there and check out my account, ImmortalRae666. I'll be posting this same story over there, but I can't promise they will be updated at the same time. I also can't promise to update on an even schedule but I will try to update at least twice a week.**

**So, some rules of this particular universe:**

**1\. Vampires can have babies in this story, due to magic. I'll figure the magic out later.**

**2\. Vampires can eat human food. Many choose not to, as it doesn't stop hunger, but some do eat it, due to the fact that it tastes so good.**

**3\. Vampires can't gain/lose weight (unless pregnant). They also get normal symptoms such as breast tenderness, nausea, stretch marks (they fade away after the birth), etc.**

**4\. Almost all vampires are created with the ability to feel the emotions from others around them, but few are actually able to manipulate said emotions.**

**5\. Along with the ability to feel surrounding emotions, some vampires also gain an extra ability (in the books and movies some vampires gain abilities, it's the same as that with the empath thing added on).**

**So those are some of the rules pertaining to this universe. If I think of any more, I will let you know in future chapters. Enjoy the story!**

Ella's POV:

"Marry me, Ella." Riley's voice broke the silence. I jumped at the sound of it and Riley laughed. He raised his eyebrows and I realized he wanted a legitimate answer. I closed my book and placed it on the end table. I turned to look at him and finally said, "Okay."

"Really?" He sounded incredulous. He'd asked me the question several times, but I had declined, afraid I would make the wrong choice. It's been tw years since we got together, and I finally feel like it is time.

I nodded. "YES!" He stood up and swung me around, making me laugh delightfully. He put me back on my feet, pulled out a small but simple diamond ring and placed it on my ring finger. I smiled and we kissed before he left to go buy some celebratory pizza and drinks. He also needed to hunt soon or else he might lose control.

After dinner, Riley carried me off to our bedroom upstairs, where we... had some fun. Afterward, I laid in his arms and listened to the sound of rain. It was often rainy here in Forks. We'd moved here a few days ago. Yesterday we'd finished unpacking everything and unloading the furniture. Most of today was spent re-arranging everything and getting to know the town. Riley specifically was searching for vampires within the area. He'd found the Cullens living next door. We were neighbors to a family of seven vampires and a human.

There was Rosalie Hale, who is married to Emmett Cullen. Jasper Hale, married to Alice Cullen. Esme Cullen, married to the doctor, Carlisle Cullen. And Edward Cullen, dating the human, Bella Swan. Bella also happened to be the chief's daughter.

Alice can see someone's future. Edward reads minds, all except for Bella's, oddly. Jasper is an empath. None of the others have any talents. Riley is able to make himself and others invisible if needed be.

Eventually, I fell asleep, listening to the raindrops pitter-pattering on the old tin roof of our house.

~3 days later~

I sat up in bed and immediately rushed to the bathroom where I threw up everything I'd eaten the night before. Riley was immediately at my side, holding back my black, waist length hair. After I had finished, I brushed my teeth and used my mouthwash. Minty breath resulted. I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed.

"Ella, are you alright?" Riley asked, concern staining his voice. He walked in and sat next to me at the end of our queen-sized bed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a bit of nausea I'm sure." I smiled weakly, still feeling queasy a bit. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?" Riley asked. I nodded and started lacing up my sneakers. Today was running day. Every Sunday Riley would make me toast, eggs and bacon for breakfast (he always asked first) and then we would go out for a hike. Well I would run and he would kinda speed-walk next to me. I'm human if you couldn't tell.

After breakfast, we hiked into the woods surrounding our house. "I'll be right back okay? Just need to find some food. Stay on the path." I nodded and kept walking while Riley sped off. He always did this on our hikes. He would run off to find food, aka blood, and would come back to me afterwards.

As I kept walking, I heard a rustle in the branches to my left. I stopped dead in my tracks and held my breath, listening. When nothing else happened, I kept going. Then I heard the rustle again and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I figured Riley was messing with me.

"Riley, that's not funny," I yelled out. No response. Then twigs snapping to my right. A whoosh of air in front of me and suddenly, a scarlet haired vampire stood in front of me. Her blood-red eyes stared into my very soul, her gaze drilling me into my spot. Icy shivers ran down my back and I crossed my arms.

"Well hello little human. What are you doing out here in the woods? In the middle of vampire territory? It's quite dangerous for someone like yourself to be out here all by your lonesome."

I took a cautious step back. "L-leave me alone. Don't hurt me. Riley will find out it was you. He'll kill you." I tried to seem menacing, but I'm not sure it worked. She cackled wildly and leapt into the air. Before I could blink, she tackled me to the ground and bit deep into my upper arm. I screamed and the pain surrounded me. There was shouting all around me all of a sudden, and the girl's weight was lifted from me. I heard my name being called but it sounded far away. All I could do was scream in pain. Eventually it faded, and all I could mumble was, "So sleepy," as the darkness enveloped me.

**A/N: Sooo, cliffhanger! I'm great at those, fair warning. Please comment below and tell me what you think! Please vote and like, etc ya know usual author-asking-you-to-like-my-stuff stuff. Okay I'm awkward idk how to end this, so see you next chapter, byeee!**


End file.
